


Word Prompt: Heartbeat

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Antiaverage [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Heartbeat

Listening to Chase’s heartbeat as he fell was asleep became a night time ritual for the both of them. Anti would lay his head on Chase’s chest and Chase would slowly fall asleep to Anti muttering compliments. It was soothing for Anti. It assured him that he was doing everything right and his Darlin’ was still alive. It helped lured him to sleep. And it helped him make sure his Darlin’ wouldn’t wander out of bed without his knowing. 

Chase found that out the hard way. As soon as he tried to carefully slide out from under him, Anti’s eyes shot open.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh….” Chase didn’t have any actual intentions in mind besides having to pee, but Anti staring so intently at him still filled him with fear. 

“What are you doing?” Anti repeated.

“I have to pee,” Chase said quietly.

“Oh.” Anti sat up. “Well why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

As Anti turned the lamp next to their bed on, Chase shrugged. “Dunno… You kinda scared me.”

“How so?”

“Wasn’t expecting you to wake up as soon as I moved.”

Anti chuckled. “Of course I woke up. The second I didn’t hear your heartbeat, I thought something was wrong.”

“You…” Chase scrunched his face. “What???”

Anti shook his head. “Not important, anyway, I thought you said you have to pee?”

“I do.” Chase crawled off the bed and allowed Anti to hold his hand as they walked down the hall.

“I’ll be waiting right here, ok?”

“I know. We do this everyday.”

Anti gave him a small smile as he shut the door. He really loved him, but sometimes Chase scared him. When he stopped hearing his heartbeat a few minutes ago, he thought his Darlin’ was dead. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. _And_, Anti thought,_ It never will be._


End file.
